


Just Give Me a Reason

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baker Stiles, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Doctor Derek, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Stiles, Office Blow Jobs, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants to fix his marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me a Reason

Derek pulls into the driveway of the house he shares with his husband. He isn’t really sure if Stiles is technically his husband anymore because he rarely sees him now. It’s no one’s fault really. He just is busy with work, and Stiles is busy with work as well. Derek is an emergency room doctor at the hospital, and Stiles’ owns a bakery. Just as Derek gets home, Stiles is usually already gone not to return until Derek’s shift starts.

            When they first got married Derek was still in medical school, and Stiles was just putting the finishing touches on the blueprints of his bakery. They couldn’t really afford to open the bakery at the time with Derek still in school, and Derek has always regretted that Stiles selflessly put his dream on hold for Derek.

            Derek regrets lots of things.

            He sits in his car longer than necessary before getting his things and opens the car door. A light in on in the kitchen, and Derek frowns. Stiles isn’t still here this late or early, it’s three in the morning Derek isn’t sure which one it is, and he carefully walks into the house. Derek sees his husband sitting at the bar of their kitchen reading a book. Derek shuts the door as quiet as he can, but Stiles still jumps in fright before throwing the book at Derek. Derek jumps back quickly and it slides across the floor before stopping in front of him.

            “Shit, Derek. Thought you were a burglar or something.” Stiles says, clutching his chest. Derek notices that he is still in his pajamas and one of his old shirts from high school. Derek picks up the book and sits on the table.

            “Why would a burglar have a key?” Derek says, deadpanned. He isn’t being rude it’s just how he talks when he’s tired but Stiles’ mouth turns down in a frown.

            “Well I didn’t know what burglars do!” Stiles sasses back, folding his arms across his chest. Derek smiles patiently at him before setting his things down. Stiles smiles back nervously at him. This is the first time in about three months that they’ve had an actual conversation that didn’t involve text messages saying that they wouldn’t be home till late.

            “Why aren’t you at work yet?” Derek asks, yawning. Working at the hospital is going to make him grey before his time, Derek thinks. Stiles is watching him with this look on his face, but he isn’t too sure what that look means.

            “I have a couple of minutes before I need to leave.” Stiles says, and Derek nods at him. He is debating whether or not he wants to shower or eat first. He peaks inside the refrigerator to see that it is pitifully empty for one of the people living there bakes for a living. Derek sighs loud and irritated before going to look at the pantry.

            “Is anything is this house edible?” Derek wonders aloud, and Stiles chuckles softly.

            “There is some canned soup stuff. I meant to go shopping earlier, but I can go after work.” Stiles says, and Derek nods. He knows that he should probably do some of the shopping instead of just Stiles but right now he can only think of his bed. Derek grabs a can of soup, opens it, shoves it into the microwave, and waits. He turns around to see that Stiles isn’t there anymore, but he can hear the soft sound of him rummaging around in their bedroom.

            Their bedroom.

            Derek cannot remember the last time that they slept in the same bed. Not to mention when they were intimate together, or even kissed. Derek is felt with shame at that fact that he cannot remember kissing his own husband. He begins nervously turning the gold band around his ring finger on his left hand. Derek knows they need to change, that they can’t live like strangers that don’t know each other. He is brought out his own mind when he hears the sound of the door shut, and the sound of the Jeep starting.

            Stiles didn’t even say goodbye.

****

            Stiles isn’t sure where his marriage is headed. He tried to keep the look of shock off his face earlier when he saw his husband home at the same time he was. Derek looked so tired to him, that Stiles was surprised he actually managed to stay awake the entire time.

            Stiles looks down at his hand. He hasn’t worn his wedding ring in about a year. It is sitting in his top dresser draw under his underwear. Stiles thinks it isn’t the best place to keep something so precious, but he can’t bring himself to wear it.           

            He wishes that there was a reason for his and Derek’s troubled marriage, but there isn’t. Stiles knows that Derek would never cheat on him, nor would Stiles ever dream of cheating on Derek. They don’t argue, they don’t even talk at all. Maybe that’s their problem, Stiles thinks. He pulls into the empty bakery parking lot, and turns off the Jeep. Stiles unlocks the door, locking it back, and heading to kitchen.

            They are passed the midmorning rush and are restocking the front when Stiles decides to tell his best friend about this morning. Scott, Stiles best friend, is a vet at the local animal clinic, and sometimes spends his breaks in the bakery since it is right down the street. Scott goes behind the counter to help customers while Stiles wipes down tables. He has two other employees that work in the afternoon, but in the morning it is just him and two others.

            “Derek was home this morning before I left.” Stiles says, casually. Scott stops in mid bite of his bear claw to stare at Stiles. Stiles continues wiping down tables, and Scott clears his throat.

            “What happened?” Scott says, carefully watching his friend. Stiles just shrugs his shoulders.

            “He was tired from work, so he wasn’t being the best conversationalist.” Stiles says, and Scott scoffs.

            “When does he ever talk to you? Hell, Stiles, when was the last time you had an actual conversation with your own husband?” Scott says, and Stiles frowns at him. He knows that Scott is looking out for him, but he can’t help but defend Derek.

            “He’s busy at work. He’s a doctor, I run a bakery. We’re both busy.” Stiles says, and Scott’s face softens.

            “Isaac’s a nurse, and I’m a vet. We have dinner every night together. Stiles, you don’t even wear your wedding ring anymore.” Scott points out gently, and Stiles feels his face fall. He knows that Scott is right. That they should try harder, but he just can’t feel like it wouldn’t even be worth it.

****

            Derek is heading back to work. He leaves before Stiles gets home, he lingers a little longer than necessary, to head to the hospital. He signs in, waves to the front desk nurse, and looks at his charts. His first patient, and personal favorite, is a little girl of eight by the name of Daisy. She has cancer, but is on the mend, and she always smiles so wide at him.

            “Good morning, Daisy.” Derek says, and she giggles.

            “Hi, Dr. Hale.” Daisy tells him, and he smiles at her and her parents. He answers some questions they have, it’s really the same one’s he answers every day, and he leaves to attend to other patients.

            It’s lunch time, or dinner,  when he grabs a tray of food and sits at the table of the one true friend his has at this hospital, Isaac, one of his favorite nurses on his floor. “Afternoon, Isaac.” Derek says, pleasantly. Isaac grins at him and takes a bite of his apple. Derek has to admit he is jealous of Isaac. Isaac is in a happy relationship with Scott, Stiles’ friend, and they make it work. They are probably just as busy as Derek and Stiles, yet Scott makes lunch for Isaac and Isaac makes dinner for Scott.

            “Hi, Derek.” Isaac replies. Derek plays around with his food before speaking.

            “I saw Stiles this morning.” Derek says, trying to sound casual. Isaac doesn’t look surprised like Derek thought he would.

            “I know. Stiles told Scott. Scott told me.” Isaac says, with a shrug of his shoulder. Derek stops fiddling with his food.

            “What else did he say?” Derek questions, and Isaac just shrugs again.

            “That he saw you.” He says, and Derek nods. “I’m actually off the clock. I had a feeling you would want to talk to me, but pretty soon I’ll need to get home to make dinner. So, get to it.” Isaac tells him, and Derek really doesn’t thing he could have a better friend than Isaac.

            “How do you and Scott do it?” Derek says, and Isaac smiles at him patiently. He takes another bite of his apple, and chews thoughtfully.

            “I love him.” Is all he says, and Derek nods. Isaac stands to leave, patting Derek on the shoulder, and throws his apple away. Derek sits at the table alone staring at his half eaten food tray before Derek comes up with a plan.

            Derek Hale is going to woo his husband.

****

            Derek decides that the first level of his plan his going to be to spend more time with Stiles. He figures that this is going to be difficult, but he is going to make it work.

            The first thing he does is that he tries to get home a little earlier like he did the day before so that he can have a small conversation with his husband. He finds himself nervous as he sits in the car trying to talk himself into going into the house.

            Derek finally gets out of the car, and makes his way inside. He finds the light in the kitchen still on, but Stiles isn’t there. His jeep is in the drive way, so Derek assumes that he is still asleep. Derek tiptoes into their bedroom, and he spies Stiles fast asleep in the middle of the bed. Smiling, Derek closed the door again and heads back to kitchen. He decides to make Stiles a lunch.

            He packs Stiles a sandwich the way Derek remembers he likes it, a drink, some granola bars, and a banana. Derek writes him a note saying he hopes that Stiles has a good day, and he sets it in the refrigerator where hopes that Stiles can see it. He hears Stiles alarm go off, so he sits down at the table to read the paper.

            Stiles sleepy walks into the kitchen and he goes to the coffee maker only to see that the coffee is already been made. He looks around and sees Derek and he smiles sleepily. Derek grins back, and goes back to his paper. Stiles pulls out some cereal and eat for breakfast, if he doesn’t he’ll snack while he’s baking, and sits next to Derek. He peaks over Derek’s shoulder to read the article on the page Derek is blankly staring at. Derek yawns, and suddenly his eyes feel so heavy.

            “I’m going to bed.” Derek says, standing up and Stiles makes grabby hands at the paper. Derek chuckles and passes it over. Stiles smiles at him, and he is blinking slowly like he isn’t awake just yet.

            “Goodnight.” Stiles calls after him as Derek makes his way back to the bedroom. Derek falls face first into the bed. He can smell Stiles’ aftershave, deodorant, and just natural smell in the pillow his face is on.  Derek is almost asleep when he hears the door quietly open. He peaks open an eye to see Stiles digging in the dresser for clothes. He watches as Stiles slips off his pajama bottoms, and oh he isn’t wearing boxers, to pull on some boxers before slipping on his jeans.

            Derek hasn’t seen Stiles naked in a while, and he forgot how glorious Stiles’ ass is. Derek bites back a moan at the sight, Stiles was only naked for about ten seconds, and that’s all it took for Derek to want to trap him in their bedroom and not let him leave. He closes his eyes again when he hears the door close again, and he drifts into an easy sleep.

            When he wakes up again, he checks the refrigerator and the lunch he packed for Stiles is gone.

****

            Stiles is sitting at his desk in his little office, leaving his two morning employees to man the front, with his head lying flat on the wood of the desk. Scott lets himself in when he sees that Stiles isn’t wiping tables like he usually is at this time.

            “Hey, bro, what’s up?” Scott says, poking at Stiles back.

            “He made me lunch.” Stiles whispers, and Scotts eyes widen.

            “Dude. You’re not, you’re not cheating on Derek are you?” Scott asks, and Stiles throws his stapler at him.

            “No, dumbass. Derek made me lunch. Not just lunch but he made me my favorite sandwich. It’s not just that. He’s bringing me home flowers, he’s coming home earlier and we’re talking more. ” Stiles whispers, and Scott raises an eyebrow.

            “So?” Scott questions, and Stiles throws his hands up.

            “So why? Derek has never made me lunch.” Stiles says, and Scott smiles like he knows something that Stiles doesn’t. “Why are smiling? What do you know?” Stiles asks, eying Scott who just shrugs.

            “No reason. Maybe you should call Derek to see how he’s doing?” Scott suggests. Stiles opens his mouth to say something, but he tries to think of Derek’s schedule.

            “He’s already at work.” Stiles says, and Scott just stares at him.

            “Okay, whatever. I’m going to work.” Scott says, and without saying bye, he leaves Stiles alone in his office but not before he says something else. “Look, dude, Derek is trying to make things work. You should too.”

****

            Derek is making rounds when his phone rings, and he almost lets it go to voicemail until he sees the name. He rips the phone out of his pocket and answers with a hasty hello.

            “Hey, Derek. Sorry if I’m bothering you. I just wanted to thank you for making me a lunch.” Stiles says, shyly. Derek smiles and goes around a corner for more privacy.

            “You’re not bothering me. You’re welcome.” Derek says, and he can hear Stiles breathing on the other line.

            “Well, I should let you go back to saving lives like the superman you are.” Stiles teases, and Derek just sighs at how easy it is to talk to Stiles.

            “Okay, I’ll let you get back to baking.” Derek says, and Stiles chuckles.

            “Goodbye, Derek.” Stiles whispers, and Derek panics.

            “Stiles!” Derek yells, hoping that Stiles will hear him.

            “Yeah?” Stiles questions, curiously.

            “Have a good day.” Derek whispers, not really saying what he wants to. He hears Stiles chuckle before saying the same thing to him before hanging up.

****

            When Stiles gets home, he plans to make Derek dinner and take it to him at work. He makes a simple meal of spaghetti, he knows its Derek’s favorite, and takes a quick shower before getting back into the Jeep. He almost drives away before he puts his Jeep in park and runs back inside.

            Stiles gets his wedding ring.

            He is nervous for some reason, he picks at the ends of his long sleeve shirt, and he grins stupidly at his left hand. Stiles parks the Jeep, grips the plate of food, and sets off to find Derek. He has forgotten where his husbands office is, but he stops at the front desk to ask.

            “I’m looking for my husband’s office? A Derek Hale?” Stiles asks the bored looking receptionist.

            “Down hall to the left, Stiles.” She says, and Stiles looks at her with surprise. “The only thing Dr. Hale talks about besides work is his amazing husband.” She says, smiling now. Stiles feels blush crawl on his face, and he thanks her and leaves. Stiles easily finds Derek’s office, and he eases the door open without knocking.  

            He finds Derek focused on his computer, not even turning. Stiles knocks on the door.

            “What?” Derek snaps, but when he sees its Stiles his face takes on a look of shame. “Oh, Stiles. I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.” Derek pleads, and Stiles holds up the food as an offering.

            “It’s cool. I know you didn’t mean it.” Stiles tells him, but Derek doesn’t look any better. Stiles walks over to Derek and his desk to bring him his food. “I made you dinner since you made me lunch.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles at him.

            “Thanks, babe.” Derek says, and Stiles flushes at the nickname. It feels like ages since Derek has called him that. Stiles digs out the food and sets on Derek’s desk, he notices that Derek doesn’t have any chairs in his office, there are some in hall, so he takes the liberty to sit on Derek’s lap. Derek bites back a moan at the comfortable weight of Stiles on him.

            Stiles grins to himself proudly that he can still get a reaction out of Derek. “Our anniversary is coming up.” Stiles says, causally. Derek frowns because he could have sworn that it was not coming up so soon.

            “Are you sure?” Derek says, and Stiles raises an eyebrow and looks at him like he is crazy.

            “I think I remember when we got married.” Stiles says, shifting uneasily in Derek’s lap. Derek reaches to still him because he is squirming right on Derek’s crotch, and he really cannot sport a hard on at work.

            “I thought it was cold when we got married.” Derek says, shoving pasta in his mouth. Stiles looks at him fondly.

            “It was cold when we started dating, Der.” Stiles gently points out, and Derek drops his fork.

            “I am such a shitty husband.” Derek says, rubbing his face in his hand. Stiles panics because he really didn’t mean to make Derek feel guilty.

            “No! You’re a good husband, Derek.” Stiles tells him, and that makes Derek feel even more ashamed of himself.

            “No, I’m not. I forgot our anniversary. I forgot when we started dating. I’m never home or when I am I’m sleeping. I made you wait for your dream so I could chase mine.” Derek whispers, burying his face in his hands. Stiles is momentarily shocked. He isn’t sure at first what Derek is even talking about, until it hits him.

            Stiles’ bakery.

            Stiles had honestly never felt that he had put anything on hold for Derek to go to school. He didn’t even care that he had to work two jobs the whole four years of his actual meds school, he just wanted Derek to be happy.

            “Derek Hale, you listen to me and you listen good. I have never in all of my twelve years of knowing you ever felt like you didn’t put me first. I wanted you to go to medical school first because I wanted you to be happy. You wanted to be a doctor so bad, and I wanted that you for you. “ Stiles tells him firmly.

            Derek looks up at him and all he sees in Stiles’ eyes is truth. “I don’t deserve you.” Derek whispers, and Stiles looks at him incredulously.

            “Derek, I don’t deserve you. You’re so smart, and thoughtful. You think I don’t realize all the things you did for me even when we were growing apart. Last week, I didn’t even speak to you and you still brought home milk for my coffee. You never use milk. When you get home before me, you make sure we have things to dinner. I noticed all of these things, and I selfishly didn’t even say thank you.” Stiles tells him, and he has tears shining in his eyes.

            Derek cannot bring himself to say anything, so he drags Stiles towards him and kisses him hard on the mouth. Stiles squeaks in surprise, and Derek thinks that he has made a mistake, but Stiles tangles his hand in Derek’s hair just how he remembers Derek likes.  Derek moans softly into Stiles mouth, and Stiles grins.

            “Der.” Stiles whimpers as Derek nips at his throat. Derek grins and stands up taking Stiles with him. He sits Stiles on his desk, and stands to kiss him better. “You’re so strong.” Stiles whines. Derek licks the side of his face, and Stiles whines. Derek sits back into his chair in front of Stiles, and mouths at Stiles clothed erection. “Derek!” Stiles gasps out, and Derek shushes him.

            “You have to be quiet, baby, can’t let my colleagues know how loud my husband is.” Derek says, his voice deeper than usual. Stiles whimpers, and tangles one of his hands into Derek’s hair.

            “I’ll be quiet, I promise.” Stiles says, and Derek unbuckles Stiles’ jeans. Stiles is already hard, and his boxer’s tented. Stiles lifts up his hip so that Derek can drag down his jeans and underwear. Derek licks his lips at the sight of Stiles’ cock that was already bubbling precome.

            “Your cock is so pretty.” Derek says, licking the head teasingly. Stiles bites his knuckle to keep from moaning loudly. Derek grabs Stiles legs and sets them on his shoulders, and Stiles crosses his ankles behind Derek. Derek grins smugly before taking Stiles all the way down to the back of his throat. Stiles has a sharp grip on Derek’s hair, and he is tugging in time with the way Derek moves up and down on his dick. Derek has to put his hands on Stiles’ thighs to keep him from squeezing his head.

            Stiles comes fast and hard into Derek’s mouth embarrassingly soon after Derek starts. Stiles pants as Derek sucks him though his orgasm, and he gently pets Derek’s hair. “Do you want me to return the favor, Dr. Hale?” Stiles as cheekily and Derek blushes.

            “Um, no need.” Derek says, and Stiles grins at him.

            “Oh, baby. Do you get off on getting me off?” Stiles says, smugly and Derek rolls his eyes playfully.

            “Say that again when you stop panting.” Derek shoots back, and Stiles laughs. He stands up to buckle his pants again. Derek stands and he grabs some tissues. He unbuckles his dress pants to try to clean out his boxers. Stiles grabs the tissues, and pulls Derek’s pants and boxers to his knees.

            “Let me.” Stiles says, as he wipes off Derek’s come from his now soften cock. Derek sighs at Stiles gentle touches as he wipes off Derek’s mess. Stiles throws away the tissues in the trash, and pulls up his husbands pants.

            Derek pulls Stiles into a hug, and kisses him softly before peppering soft kisses all over his face. Stiles giggles and playfully tries to push him away. “What? Do you not want my kisses?” Derek asks in mock shock.

            “I’ll always want your kisses, Der.” Stiles promises, and Derek kisses him one more time just to be sure. The pair dance around in Derek’s office to no music just being happy with each other.

            “I have to get back to work.” Derek says, reluctantly and Stiles pouts. “There’s a new position opening up that would let me work the same hours as you. I was going to tell you later, but I figured now is better.” Derek says, and Stiles launches himself at Derek, curling his legs around his waist. Derek laughs as Stiles peppers his face with kisses and then licks him across his cheek. “I’ll see you at home in a few hours?” Derek says.

            Stiles gives Derek a thoughtful look. “I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

****

            When Stiles gets home he takes a quick shower before heading to bed. He worked a full shift at his bakery, and is due back at work in less than eight hours. Derek will be home about an hour before he has to wake up, so Stiles goes to bed alone.

            Stiles feels like he hasn’t been asleep that long when he feels himself being dragged across the bed. “Hmmga?” Stiles mutters, still mostly asleep. He hears a soft chuckle that he knows all too well is his husband. “Is time for me to get up?” Stiles says, closing his eyes again as he feels Derek run his thumb in soothing circles on his belly.

            “No, I came home a little early. Its only eleven.” Derek tells him, and Stiles sighs happily before turning around to nestle his face into Derek’s chest. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles to bring him closer before nuzzling his face into Stiles hair. “I love you.” Derek tells him, feeling nervous. He does love Stiles more than anything, but he doesn’t know if it is too soon to say those three little words again. Stiles kisses his chest before answering.

            “It’s you and me against the world, Dr. Hale. But for the record I love you too.”


End file.
